


【雷卡】誓约

by chairge



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chairge/pseuds/chairge
Kudos: 9





	【雷卡】誓约

00.

月光透过窗户洒在平皱不齐的米白色床单上，方才还是风雪交加的天气转眼间就平缓了，最终只在地面上留下厚厚的雪。窗户上起了层冰花，静谧的房间里隐隐传来喘息声，雷狮在身下人的脖颈间留下爱怜的吻，好似刚刚床上的风暴与他完全无关。卡米尔迷迷糊糊的半阖着眼，现在他越发筋疲力尽了，从雷狮背后红色的抓痕就能看出来，汗液使他的鬓发粘在皮肤上，困意慢慢侵蚀着他的神经。然而雷狮还并没有安分下来，依旧执着的反复在他身上留下所谓爱人的标记，卡米尔也没有给予回应，他的意识慢慢远去了。

直到下面又传来电流般的刺激，将他强行从睡意中拉了回来。卡米尔轻哼了一声，有气无力的推了推雷狮。

“？”雷狮停下了动作，毫不自觉的投去一个疑惑的眼神。

“…大哥，我说真的。”卡米尔拍了拍一旁的枕头，语气中无不透露着无奈和疲倦，“我真的太困了。”

到底是成年男性，雷狮的精力之充沛让卡米尔难以承受，这时，雷狮望向了墙上的时钟，时针已经指到了数字三。他稍加思索后，又挺了挺腰肢，把又陷入困意的卡米尔给惊醒了，后者略带幽怨的眼神投了过来，雷狮迎着他的目光，略带歉意的说：

“最后一次了。”

“大哥，你知道你这句话已经说了三遍了吗？”卡米尔忍不住打断他，随后，他又拍了拍旁边的枕头，“明天还要出任务呢。”

雷狮沉默了一会儿，卡米尔真的连说话的力气都是硬攒出来的。虽然表面和行动上都万般不同意，但终于，雷狮妥协了。

卡米尔表面如湖水平淡，实则内心响起了雷鸣般的掌声，自从离开厄流区，他就时刻跟在雷狮身旁，无论什么事情，卡米尔都会对当前局势进行剖析——你说说，像他这种顾全大局的军师该去哪里找？

卡米尔实在太困了，他也懒得再去清理身子，就这样，他缓缓进入了梦乡，根本无暇于枕边似乎有点烦躁的雷狮。

卡米尔本想着雷狮能够保存些体力，好应付第二天的战斗，然而第二天清晨，阳光照射到屋内时，卡米尔睡眼惺忪的摸了摸旁边的位置，布料上传来的凉意从他的指尖直达大脑，一下子把所有的睡意都驱赶走了。卡米尔猛地坐起身来，身上的酸痛感让他不禁皱眉，挠了挠头，视线还有些迷糊，许久才聚焦到一起——

他感觉有点精神萎靡。

不过看来卡米尔的顾虑也没起到什么作用，雷狮起的比他要早。

事实上，当他洗完澡换好衣服拖着步子走到餐厅时，佩利正兴奋的跟帕洛斯叙述刚刚的梦境，后者顶着黑眼圈满脸不情愿，直到看见同样顶着黑眼圈的卡米尔时，帕洛斯开口叫了他一声：

“卡米尔？真稀罕啊，这段时间起床都这么晚？”

这是一句带有讽刺意义的话语，卡米尔环视周围一圈，没看到雷狮，他没理会帕洛斯的话，下意识的问：“雷狮大哥呢？”

“老大啊——说起来，是出去了，但好像也没说要去哪儿。”佩利双手枕在脑后，把话题又转到卡米尔身上，“话说卡米尔，你最近是不是休息不太好？我见你和帕洛斯每天都是黑眼圈，没事儿吧你俩？”

帕洛斯端起咖啡的手稍停顿了下，卡米尔有些心虚的看了眼帕洛斯，结果和对方对上了视线。虽然卡米尔仍是气势不减的盯着帕洛斯，实际上他的头脑风暴已经开始了，若是可以，他倒希望帕洛斯能收回那个意义不明但又显现着丝心累的笑容。

“卡米尔。”帕洛斯抿了口咖啡，不轻不重的叹口气，这时，他的眼中似乎又有点同情的意味了，

“…最近注意身体。”

01.

确实，有一说一，卡米尔现在落得如此下场，全是咎由自取。

他其实很早就有好好思考雷狮的十八岁生日应该怎么过才更好，才更有意义。然而真当那天快到来的前一个月，他才意识到，自己的准备还是太过敷衍。这么久以来，他和雷狮的关系虽没明说过是情侣，但二人也没否认这层关系，可以明确的是，就在他们俩相处的每一分每一秒中，感情自然而然就水到渠成了。

只是回想起来，卡米尔还是略微有一点后悔的。

前段时间的夜晚，羚角号突然出现了电力供应不足，他跑到电力室修理了三个小时，到最后才发现是电能消耗过量导致的。开启自动充能模式之后，花一晚上飞船就差不多供上足够的电力了。比较巧合的是，帕洛斯和佩利外出巡逻了，只剩卡米尔和雷狮支了个蜡烛放在客厅室内。闲着无聊，雷狮又开了瓶啤酒，卡米尔靠在沙发扶手上，看着眼前烛光勾勒出男性精致的面庞，眉眼间少了平时的严厉和傲慢，也只有私下时，雷狮才会这样。

不知不觉间，在时间飞溯下，卡米尔的白色围巾褪为现在的红色围巾，随之褪去的还有当时的稚嫩——而雷狮，自然而然的成为了一个更为强大的人，只是他依旧贯彻当时对自由的追求，依旧对自己唯一的弟弟倍加宠爱。

卡米尔怔怔地看着雷狮的侧脸，不禁开始神游他们过去的日子，那些美好的片段如同电影般在脑海中播放，雷狮也注意到他了目光，他伸出手在他面前晃了晃：“想什么呢，这么入神？”

“没什么，我在想该送你什么礼物。”卡米尔回过神来，正襟危坐的一本正经道，“大哥，你想要什么礼物？”

雷狮右手端着啤酒杯，看着卡米尔那副认真的样子，露出一个不明显的笑来：“哦，你说我生日是吗？”

“…你在我身边，这已经是最好的了，卡米尔，没必要为这种事情费心。”

卡米尔轻轻嗯了一声，雷狮笑着转过头，继续抿着手中的啤酒，也不知在思索什么事情。卡米尔压了压帽檐，噤音不再说什么，虽然是这样，但他心里还在为下一个问题苦苦挣扎着。

雷狮端着玻璃杯，向后挪了下身子，忽然用手臂揽过卡米尔的肩膀，卡米尔像个受惊的猫差一点跳起来，半天没缓过神。

“你想送东西？”

“嗯…毕竟我们一直都在一起，这个已经实现了不是吗？”卡米尔倚靠在雷狮怀里，也没挣脱，只是微微抬头问道，“你没有什么其他想要的东西了吗？”

雷狮低头看着他，卡米尔看到他紫色眼眸里倒映着跃动的火焰，跌宕起伏的火光里又柔和又复杂：“…当然有啊。”

卡米尔不假思索的问：“那是什么？”

雷狮忽然松开手，端着啤酒咕嘟咕嘟喝了个光，然后他又拿起茶几上的啤酒瓶倒了一杯。透明玻璃杯里麦色的液面缓缓上升，最上面还有层白色泡沫。雷狮背对着他，沉默了很久，才憋出这么一句话来：“…你现在还送不了，到时候再说吧。”

卡米尔也没再说什么，雷狮总喜欢跟他打哑迷，他也猜不出雷狮话里什么意思。兄长身上一股麦芽香啤酒味，卡米尔觉得不大好闻，他轻微皱眉，把啤酒瓶往远的方向推了推，示意对方少喝点。

“但是，给你个提示——”雷狮看见卡米尔劝酒也没说什么，似乎早就习惯了，他又接着说，“我生日那天确实是要得到某个东西的。”雷狮看卡米尔一脸疑惑，又轻笑着抬手敲了下对方的帽檐，问他想出来了没，卡米尔诚实的摇摇头。

雷狮也没表现出不满，只是握住了卡米尔的左手，眼里闪着深情的涟漪，轻捏着四指，在无名指间落了一个吻。卡米尔的眼中闪过一瞬的惊愕，他本下意识想把手抽回来，然而还没来得及雷狮就已经松开手了。

“好了，你自己猜猜。”看起来雷狮心情很好，完全没顾及到卡米尔的惊慌失措。

卡米尔低着头，将围巾向上拉了拉，好掩饰自己烧的绯红的双颊。他盯着刚刚被吻过的无名指——被雷狮刚刚吻过的无名指，在这一瞬间，给了他一个很好的提示。

卡米尔小声的说：“我明白了。”

雷狮看着他的帽檐，也不知道他是真明白还是假明白。

03.

后来两人就和平常一样，谁也没再提这件事。卡米尔权当雷狮喝酒意识不清醒，反正有时他也会这样，和佩利喝酒喝到勾肩搭背，嘴里还叫嚷着“卡米尔我们继续！”而佩利也喊着帕洛斯的名字，而被叫着名字的两人在一旁站着，心情复杂。

有天早上，卡米尔去吃饭时，帕洛斯和佩利坐在客厅的沙发上聊天，帕洛斯看到卡米尔，先打了个招呼，随后一手指着桌子上的热牛奶：

“喏，雷狮老大留给你的。”

卡米尔嗯了一声，他端起那杯热热的纯牛奶，又张口问雷狮在哪。不出意外的，他收到帕洛斯一个不明显的白眼：“谁知道呢。”

卡米尔瞪了他一眼，准备端着牛奶转身走，然而身后又传来帕洛斯的声音：“好啦不开玩笑了，今早雷狮老大放了杯牛奶就回房间了，现在也没出来。昨晚我值勤，看到他很晚回来，你知道怎么回事吗？”

“昨晚？”卡米尔转身发出疑问，看向那个惬意的靠在沙发上的赌徒，后者懒洋洋的打了个哈欠，摊了摊手说：“差不多吧…准确来说是今天凌晨，我当时也被吓了一跳来着。”

“哦…？”卡米尔又狐疑的看了他一眼，思考片刻后默默的把目光移开：“我也不大清楚。”

帕洛斯叹了口气，也不知道是真担心还是怎么着：“说实话，虽然我也希望让雷狮老大休息休息，但今天毕竟有紧急任务。”

卡米尔没说话，只是把捧在手里的牛奶喝光了——毕竟本来也是这个安排，他也不好意思直接把雷狮原本的计划给划掉。之后，他把空杯子放在茶几上，叹了口气，表示会叫雷狮起床。即便说是有点不情愿，但他还是弯曲着四指，忐忑的叩响了雷狮的房间门。

抱着对长兄绝对的尊敬，他先是敲了两下门，收到的只有沉默之后，他又叫了两声雷狮，收到的依旧只有一片寂静。这时，他心里忽然涌上了一种不安——这种不安感让他想起了很多年前，他在厄流区倒塌的废墟碎片后躲藏着，听着子弹声从头顶呼啸而过，听着刀剑声响彻耳边——他旁观着无数场的血腥风雨，怀抱着不知何时观战者会变成参战者的心情——就像这样，没有畏惧，只是不安。

卡米尔有点慌忙的拉下门把手，但是门锁住了。下一秒，咔嚓一声，他从虚掩着的门缝里看到雷狮正站在门口——他似乎刚睡醒，一手撑在门框上，睡衣衣领口的扣子也大开着，半眯着眼好像还沉在方才的睡意之中。雷狮拉开门，示意卡米尔进来，卡米尔顿了两秒，不知心虚还是怎的往客厅的房间瞟了一眼，像只慌忙的小兔子一样一溜烟进去了。

雷狮把门一碰，掩着嘴打了个哈欠。

房间光线还很昏暗，窗帘把阳光全然阻挡在外。雷狮的房间一直也算不上很整洁，远远的卡米尔看见雷狮的衣服无序的搭在椅子上，房间里传来一股好闻的薄荷香味，卡米尔知道那是他自己的洗发水的味道，偶尔的，雷狮也会用一下他的洗发水。

“牛奶你喝了没？”雷狮看着卡米尔说，慵懒的语调把整个早晨都渲染的惬意安然了起来。

卡米尔嗯了一声，把围巾向上拉了拉。他正斟酌着要不要询问雷狮昨晚去做什么了，最近雷狮总是在计划着东西似的，什么也不跟他透露。

“哦，那就行。”雷狮抓了抓着头发，想了一会说，“算了，今天任务取消了，你陪我再补下觉。”

“…但是这次任务不是挺重要的吗？”卡米尔发出疑问。

“只要我愿意，还能缺少合适的猎物吗？”雷狮坐回床上，睁着一只眼朝着卡米尔的方向，然后低头给帕洛斯和佩利发了条信息，“让他俩闹腾去吧，我本来也没很重视这次的狩猎。”

“哦。”卡米尔跟着有些别扭的坐在床边，雷狮发完短信后又钻进了被窝里，只露出一个头在外面，卡米尔思忖了下，说“大哥，要不我看着您睡觉吧？”

雷狮听闻，慢慢半起身用一只手支撑着头，冲他挑了挑眉：“你不困啊？”

卡米尔点点头，说：“嗯，而且我穿着衣服，这样进被窝也不大好。”

雷狮轻笑了一声，又躺了回去：“没事，你脱了不就行了，你小时候不还偷偷和我一起睡觉吗。”

“那…”卡米尔别开目光，感觉耳朵有点发烧，“那不一样，我那时候还小。”

雷狮看见他的小表情，不禁发出嗤笑：“没事，来吧，我很少求你帮我忙的。”

卡米尔看着雷狮，在心里叹了口气，他可没推辞的理由了。出于个人，他还是把外衣什么的都脱掉了，卡米尔有点怕弄脏雷狮的被单。因为是单人床，两个人躺上去还是稍微有一点点拥挤，而且只有一个枕头，连翻身都能感觉到衣物之间的摩擦。卡米尔的头刚沾到雷狮的枕头的时候，对方就一把抱住了他。

“大哥？”卡米尔被吓了一跳，谁知雷狮在他耳边嘘了一声，低语道，“让我抱一会。”

他忽然想起几年前自己就这样躺在雷狮的被窝里，雷狮就这样抱着他睡觉，那时他们把头蒙在被子里说悄悄话，雷狮还给他看自己那颗能发光的小星星，那双澄蓝色的眸子在那时总是额外美丽。

“大哥。”卡米尔叫了他一声，他感觉雷狮在亲吻自己的黑发，“你昨天很晚回来？”

“嗯，是啊。”雷狮倒是很爽快的回答了，也没解释是为什么，只是问道，“怎么了？”

“我想知道是什么事。”卡米尔觉得被抱的姿势有点难受，他侧身又面朝雷狮的方向，对方的呼吸打在他的面部，心跳速度不由自主的加快，然后他移开目光，“不过您不方便也没事。”

“别急，到时候你就知道了。”雷狮闭上眼睛微微低头，双唇贴在卡米尔的额头上，没再说什么。

卡米尔维持着这样的动作，不久后就听到头顶上方传来均匀的呼吸声，雷狮抱得很紧，按理来说他们挤在床上也不会有什么好的睡眠质量，不过雷狮好像睡的还挺沉的。卡米尔也没再去过多的询问——他不能仅秉持着自己的好奇心做太越界的事情，既然雷狮不想说，那可能也有他的安排。

慢慢的，他躺在雷狮身边，意识潜入梦境，回到了几年前。形影不离的两个少年，在图书馆里玩躲猫猫，在花园里捕捉蝴蝶，小的那个孩子因为生日收到了第一块蛋糕，从此爱上了甜食。

在梦境中，隐隐约约的，他又听到了这句话：“你在我身边，这已经是最好的了，卡米尔。”

04.

“对不起，这位先生。”女服务生朝他露出一个尴尬而又不失礼貌的微笑来，“您说的紫色的那款已经在一周前被其他客人买走了。”

“…没紫色的了？”客人的年龄看起来也不是很大，但卖家从不去过多询问买家的个人信息，女服务生点点头说：“是，只剩下了蓝色的这款，我其实建议您购买这款哦！不论是色泽还是做工上，并不比紫色的那款差劲呢。”

那位客人打量着，陷入了沉思。

……

说起来，期盼了很久的雷狮的生日，当那天真正的到来时，其实过的极为……平常。

帕洛斯和佩利本来想给雷狮送点各地搜刮来的值钱的东西，但帕洛斯考虑到雷狮这种高傲的人压根不稀罕那种东西，就比较随性的包下了一个月的烧烤。

“哦…才一个月？”卡米尔听到后，也没什么表情，但语气听起来是挺不爽的。

“喂卡米尔，我们又不知道送什么，送钱之类的肯定要被老大打一顿的！”佩利嗓门立马高了好几个分贝，帕洛斯悄悄碰了碰他的脚，可佩利抱起双臂，气势丝毫没有减弱，“你干嘛啊帕洛斯！说了我就是这样的，我没生气我就是嗓门大！”

卡米尔看到帕洛斯叹了口气，右手扶额，可能是对于佩利的回复绝望了。

“我不是觉得不好，只是觉得少了。”卡米尔压了压帽檐，略微思考了下，又伸手比出一个数字，“一顿烧烤又花不了多少，至少一年。”

“…雷狮老大一年过一次生日，我们一请就是一年？”你这还带续费的啊？帕洛斯把后边那句话给咽回去了。

卡米尔点点头，一脸无辜的模样，仿佛自己刚刚提出的要求十分的合理。对于帕洛斯和佩利，他向来不做过多的纠缠。

“行吧行吧！确实花不了多少就是了。”帕洛斯无奈的妥协，卡米尔点点头，转身准备离开时，帕洛斯的声音又从后面传来，“对了卡米尔，你要送老大什么东西啊？”

卡米尔背对着帕洛斯，因此帕洛斯也看不到他的表情，但他的耳朵却以肉眼可见的速度变的通红。

“…这就不劳你费心了。”卡米尔说完，就离开了。

到了晚上的烧烤时间，外面纷纷扬扬下起了小雪，店铺门口刚印出来的脚印也慢慢被雪花覆盖。四个人坐在暖和的烧烤店里，帕洛斯咬着牙提出了包一年烧烤的生日礼物，本还抱着一丝希望雷狮能以这种礼物太过敷衍而拒绝，结果他居然很爽快的答应了。木质餐桌上摆了一排啤酒瓶，雷狮右手边的啤酒盖堆起了个小山堆。卡米尔心下一沉，他很想劝雷狮不要喝这么多，但也不好意思破坏兴致。他捧着手里的热果汁，听着店内喧闹的庆祝声和酒杯相撞的声音，不知不觉思绪慢慢延长，时间回溯到了那个夜晚……

那是一场喧嚣热闹的家族宴会，雷狮和卡米尔相依并排坐在那座热闹的房子的屋顶上，星辰漫天投射在天空，月光将两人小小的身子环抱。蝉声在夏夜嘶鸣着，被热浪般的风声吹散在空气中。许久，卡米尔问雷狮，你不参加吗。

雷狮说，我不想去。

卡米尔问，为什么。

雷狮说，那你为什么不去。

卡米尔认真想了想，说，因为我不喜欢这个环境，我喜欢一个人。

然后雷狮只是微笑，抬头仰望星空，没说话，卡米尔见他没回自己的话，用稚嫩的声音又执着的问了一遍：

“大哥，你为什么不去？”

“因为你啊。”雷狮简简单单说了这四个字，毫不掩饰，随后他问了一个问题，那问题就像利刃出鞘，像弹丸克服风阻穿越树丛叶间，直直击中在内心最柔软的地方，他说，“卡米尔，你真的喜欢一个人吗？”

风吹动着，卷起卡米尔的白色围巾，和他额前的碎发，他沉默了，看着雷狮一脸正经的模样，也不知道作什么回答，也不知道该怎么回答。

现在想来，大概是因为以前从没有人真正在他身边过，所以他那时才会犹豫。

“你想我和他们一起吗？”雷狮看着卡米尔，眼中沉淀着柔和的月光，卡米尔认真思考了一会儿，片刻后，小声地说：“我确实希望您能和…皇族的人参加这场宴会，这样对于您和皇族的人都好。”

然后卡米尔抬起眸，他看到紫色眼眸温柔的目光倒映着自己的身影，然后他有点难为情，声音越发小到几乎听不到，“但是…我想和你在一起。”

雷狮的笑容更大了，他举起左手，用小拇指勾起卡米尔的小拇指：“既然如此，我们做个誓约吧。

“从今以后，我都不会离开你的。”

卡米尔的眼中闪过丝光亮，但随后他又不甘的咬着嘴唇，不情愿的别过脸说：“…没必要吧，我这样的人，提的也尽是无理的要求。”就像你父皇说的，就像你皇兄说的，就像你皇姐说的。后面这句话哽在喉咙，最终还是没说出来，而是滑进他的心里，一同随着他这么久以来的委屈一起在胸口处泛滥着苦涩。

“什么你这样的人？我就喜欢你这样的人。”雷狮反驳道，他将他们勾着小拇指的双手举过头顶，大拇指相抵，在相抵的大拇指中间的空隙，明月正散发着柔和的光，“这是属于我们两个人的，和其余人没有任何关系。”

“记住了，卡米尔，这不是约定，这是誓约。”雷狮这么说，眼中流淌的光像是被温酒浇过雕琢过的玉器，温柔而又坚定。

这是他们在某个无名的夜晚许下的珍贵的誓约。

……誓约啊。

卡米尔怔怔地看着那个小拇指，不知不觉微笑着。

“那个，卡米尔。”

帕洛斯的声音打断了他的走神，卡米尔把目光从自己的手转移到声源处。

“我先送佩利回去了…雷狮老大就拜托你了？”帕洛斯一脸心累，不仅结账的时候满脸黑线，现在还得送佩利回去。卡米尔点点头，端起果汁抿着，偏头看见雷狮趴在桌子上，似乎陷入了睡梦。等帕洛斯架着佩利走后，卡米尔才放下果汁，轻声道：“大哥，他们走了。”

雷狮依旧趴在桌子上，睫毛轻轻抖动着，然后睁开了眼睛，偌大的店内因为走了两个人一下子安静了下来，他狡黠的笑了笑，旁边摆的空啤酒瓶数目惊人，但雷狮却仍没有半点醉的迹象。

“亏您喝这么多还不醉。”卡米尔轻轻皱眉，有点嗔怪的意味。

雷狮趴起身来，一手支着头，虽是这么说，但眼中仍是因为酒精染上了些迷离感，一副懒散的模样：“比起这个，卡米尔，你准备了什么礼物给我？”

卡米尔听到礼物这词，仿佛突然想起了什么，他左顾右盼了半天，反复确认店内只有他和雷狮两人，于是他长舒口气。从口袋里拿出了一个小盒子，然后向雷狮的方向，打开。

里面躺着的，是一个蓝色的戒指。

雷狮的表情，应该说不上是精彩，但确实经历了一些变化——由惊讶到欣慰，再由欣慰到哭笑不得。卡米尔见他这个反应，也懵了半天，不知道雷狮是什么意思。

“卡米尔，你不会以为我那天…？”雷狮换了个姿势，他脑中忽然闪过了一个画面——那天他在烛光下，吻过卡米尔无名指的那个画面。

“你真是…怎么说。”雷狮憋了半天，极力想从脑中搜寻一个合适的词语来形容卡米尔。

卡米尔似懂非懂的哦了两声，看着雷狮的反应，也不知道自己哪里做的不好了：“嗯，我想问的是，您不喜欢吗？”

“不不不！”雷狮看他有点失落的眼神，立马否认道，“我确实没想到你会送戒指给我…倒不如说，我想确认下，你是因为什么才送的？”

卡米尔小心翼翼的拿出那个戒指，看向雷狮的眼睛，一本正经的说：

“大概是因为，无论如何都想守护吧——那个誓约，还有大哥你。”

雷狮愣了愣神，卡米尔的话像潺潺溪水，虽从不惊天动地，但总能拨人心弦。雷狮的嘴角勾起，笑容充满了无奈和宠溺，伸出左手，卡米尔捏住他修长的指头，将戒指推上了无名指的末端。那只戴着蓝色戒指的手又反抓住他的手腕，卡米尔向前倾去，有些狼狈的倒在雷狮怀里。这时，他耳边传来雷狮略微嘶哑的声音：“…你可真行，卡米尔。”

“？”卡米尔一脸疑问，他想看看雷狮的表情，是不是被自己感动的一塌糊涂。然而下一秒，雷狮就低身覆上了他的唇。

麦芽的苦味和果汁掺杂在一起，雷狮先是舔舐着卡米尔柔软的上颚，进而又缠绕起舌头，卡米尔不太喜欢这种啤酒味儿，他有些不适的半眯着眼睛，不知是躲闪还是欲拒还迎。此时，暖热暧昧的气氛充斥着烧烤店，与外面纷纷而下的雪花形成截然不同的氛围——卡米尔想起来，自己离开皇宫的那日，也是这样，大雪纷飞。

之后缠绵许久，不知什么时候他们相分开来，中间拉了道不明显的银丝。

“抱歉。”雷狮声音很小，但这个道歉却充满诚意，他看向自己左手无名指闪耀着蓝色的戒指，“我等了很久，太久了，卡米尔。”

灯光渲染着卡米尔脸上的红晕，他半眯着眼睛，在雷狮的嘴角上落了一个吻——既不是脸颊也不是双唇的位置。

“大哥，是您买了那个紫色的戒指吧？”卡米尔无视雷狮有点惊讶的表情，微笑着说道。

05.

卡米尔觉得自己胆子太大了，就算自己会对了意，也不能这么明显的表达出来，否则雷狮就会得寸进尺——他就是这样的人。

两人呼吸都有些紊乱，雷狮把卡米尔困在自己和床之间，小心翼翼亲吻他的肌肤，卡米尔有些难为情的控制音量，但也没做任何反抗。直到他感觉到巨物在身下的蠢蠢欲动，卡米尔忽然抓住放在自己腰肢的手：“…等等。”

雷狮看了他一眼，也没问怎么了。

“等等等等…”卡米尔又重复了几遍，雷狮似是不满的嗯的询问了一声，卡米尔接着说，“大哥，我们其实说的事情…可能…不是…”

…不是同一件事。

卡米尔后知后觉，但他当时硬把这句话咽进肚子里了。

“我、我原本只是想问问戒指的事情…”卡米尔意识到事情越发展越不对劲，他双腿耷拉在雷狮的腰两侧，试图挪动位置以此离雷狮稍微远点。

雷狮抬抬眉，微微向前挺了下身子，就引来卡米尔的倒吸声：“你开什么玩笑呢卡米尔？真当我不知道你想什么呢？”

“说到底，你都做到这步上了，我能不做个回应吗？”他举起左手，将那颗蓝色钻戒朝向卡米尔的方向，黑暗里还闪着弱弱的蓝色的光芒，额外的好看。

卡米尔看着那颗与自己眸子相衬的蓝色，有点后悔。

怎么说，刚满十八周岁的雷狮，真是把“成年男性”这四个字发挥的淋漓尽致，窗户外风雪狂啸，窗户内翻云覆雨，两人呼吸交错在一起，肌肤相撞，十指相扣。

那晚的情况，卡米尔也记不大清楚了，但他清晰的记着醒来时看到自己熟悉的天花板，外面朝阳升起，他有些不适的用左手捂上眼睛。

“…嗯？”

卡米尔看见自己无名指上的戒指，紫色的钻戒折射出好看的纹路，也不知道是什么时候到他手上的。

他伸出左手，轻轻的勾起雷狮的小拇指，就像几年前，雷狮主动勾起他的小拇指一样，他们的无名指间的戒指相撞，就像那个夜晚一样——

“我会永远在您身边的。”

07.

“我等了很久，太久了，卡米尔。”

纵然有千言万语要说，终还是汇聚成了这么一句话，那日雷狮这么说着，他看着手上那个蓝色的戒指，透露着难以捉摸的情绪。

那一句等待，和那一日的风雪，在那一片刻将二人带回了几年前的分别的场景中——

“卡米尔！”

被叫到名字的人转头，在众人群中望见雷狮小小的身影，再然后，那些佣人挡住了他的视线，那些大人只是冷淡的说了一句：“你该离开这里了。”

卡米尔吸吸鼻子，然后转过身跑起来，北风在他的脸上划过，卷着雷王星的雪花，卷着皇宫里的唾弃与谩骂，疯狂的在他身上留下伤口。卡米尔有点想哭，耳边环绕的依旧是雷狮的喊叫声，他那样拼命的喊他的名字，可卡米尔却连回复的勇气都没有，甚至连停下脚步的勇气都没有。那些佣人蜂蛹般堵着雷狮的道路，想带他回去。

“卡米尔，我们发了誓的！”这一句话，使卡米尔顿住了脚步。

“无论如何，我一定会去找你的！这份誓言我此生此世都会守护！”

少年年少气盛时说的话，简直荒唐的令人可笑，竟然想拯救一个沦落厄流区的孩子。但那时卡米尔心中忽然有了一种信念，这份信念伴随着雷狮的守护的誓言，悄然发芽。

“我等你。”他转过头来，看见雷狮踉踉跄跄从人群中冲出来，眼中有的尽是那个夏夜嘶鸣的夜晚里的坚定——那是多大的风雪也阻挡不了的勇气，那是多少流言蜚语也碾碎不了的毅力。卡米尔的目光穿越众多雪花到达紫色的彼岸，然后他举起左手的小拇指，重复道，“我等你。”

下一秒，雷狮就被追上了，但他仍是拼命的举起了他的小拇指。

坚守誓约。

沙漏倒转无数日夜，历经千万星辰。这么久以来，需要等待的那个人并不是卡米尔。一直渴望逃离，一直希望离开的是卡米尔。在追赶的，等待的，一直是雷狮。

卡米尔那时什么也没说，他只是吻上了雷狮的嘴角。

——他怎么可能不知道？自己在厄流区水深火热时，雷狮头上的皇冠摔落在地，红色披风被撕碎在宫殿里。那个人也一定是鼓足了决心，背离那个星球君臣的希望，才带着自己逃离了那个地方。

他们相互扶持，相互依靠——以那个誓约为基础，以那个誓约为延续。

蓝紫色的光芒在指间闪耀。

End.


End file.
